Lavaea
Appearance Lavaea has scales ranging from gold to dark red, with gold horns. Her wings are larger than other dragons her age, allowing her to fly farther and faster than others. She has gold eyes. She has a darker red marking around and under her eye. Her barb is a light gold with a darker tip. She has rubies and sardonyx embedded in her wings, which are larger than most. Her wingspan is 20 feet. Abilities Lavaea can breathe fire that can be as hot as 680 degrees. She seems to draw strength from the sun much like a Rainwing, however she will not sleep to draw strength but it comes to her whenever she's outside. She can fly at a faster rate for a longer time than most dragons. She has a tail barb, but her poison is weaker than most. She is invulnerable to firescales damage. She is able to use her animus powers to turn a dragon into another. Personality Lavaea is headstrong and impulsive. Once she makes up her mind, there's no stopping her. She looks up to Peril as a big sister, and she is also close to her half-brothers, Peregrine and Pronghorn. However, she hates Icewings and Seawings, and is actually an evil dragon. Background Early Life When Lavaea was hatched, her mother was forced to abandon her, due to being a hybrid. She was dumped off of the edge of the Skywing palace, but miraculously learned how to fly at the last moment, stopping her from being killed on the surface below. She learned how to do many things on her own, such as hunting and reading. She hid in the mountains from the Skywings and managed to survive three years, giving herself the name Lavaea. Then, the Sandwings came. Living with the Sandwings When she was three years old, Lavaea was found by a Sandwing patrol. She was taken to Burn's Stronghold and became Burn's foster daughter. She formed an uncle-niece relationship with Smolder, and they would often explore the Stronghold together. This was also around the time Lavaea got the stones in her wings. With Smolder's help, Lavaea trained to be a soldier and discovered her animus powers. She trained with Jerboa II to fully envelope her powers into control. Meeting Peril When Lavaea was four years old, she left to explore Pyrrhia. She came across the Sky Palace. She did not remember the palace, as she had only been there when she was a few minutes old. She caught a glimpse of a gladiator fight where six-year-old Peril was fighting. She was immediately enthralled, and sneaked into the palace, where she met Peril. Lavaea brushed her wing against Peril's, and Peril was surprised when Lavaea was not burned. Lavaea asked why, and Peril revealed that she was born with too much fire, giving her firescales. Lavaea, after that, would continue to sneak into Scarlet's palace to see Peril. Meeting the Dragonets One day, when she was six years old, Lavaea was visiting Peril when she met the Dragonets of Destiny. Lavaea expressed her disbelief about the prophecy. Sunny shot back her belief in the prophecy, to which Lavaea simply responded that Sunny belonged in Burn's collection. Sunny stood there, shocked by Lavaea's attitude. Tsunami retorted that Lavaea wasn't one to talk, as she was a red Sandwing, to which Lavaea yelled out that Burn wouldn't do that, as Burn was her mother. Lavaea then proceeded to waltz out of the room and settle beside Burn, who was visiting. Both Burn and Scarlet were surprised to find her there, and Scarlet managed to keep her temper down until she was hit with Glory's venom, after which she yelled at Lavaea that she had been banished from the palace. Lavaea expressed confusion at this, and Burn told Scarlet that Lavaea was her daughter. Lavaea and Burn then proceeded to leave. Entering the Academy After Burn died, Lavaea lived under the care of Smolder. She softened a bit, but would still make occasional sarcastic comments. She eventually learned how to use her wings how a tightrope walker would use their arms for balance. After learning this skill, she became extremely talented at parkour, and was able to squeeze into spaces seemingly too small for a dragon her size. She also took an interest in reading legends about The Scorching. Smolder noticed this interest and suggested going to school. Lavaea agreed on the condition that she would be visited by him regularly. He agreed, and they headed off to the Jade Mountain Academy. Lavaea met Peregrine and Pronghorn, each being escorted by a parent, and the two parents revealed that she was their daughter, therefore revealing that Peregrine and Pronghorn were her half-brothers. Lavaea waved this off, saying that her mother was Burn. Her mother (Peregrine's mother) told her that Lavaea was banished from the Skywing kingdom due to being a hybrid. Lavaea yelled that, no matter what everyone else said, Burn would always be her mother, and stormed off. She however acknowledged Peregrine and Pronghorn as her brothers. She was put into their cave (and their winglet, due to lack of space) and formed a relationship with them. When she saw Sunny again, Sunny forgave Lavaea for her behavior and expressed her excitement about having another hybrid in the academy. Lavaea expressed her confusion at this statement, to which Sunny revealed that she was half Nightwing. Lavaea went on to harden again and form the Forsaken, a group of outlaws.Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mary Sues